


Daddy Duties

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [11]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dad is Home, F/M, Fussy Baby, Short scene, Toddler, domestic scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: A short, warm scene from a homely life. Dante as a dad to Nero? Oh my.(Oh hey, after a long time, another Ask.fm request! I got around to writing a little again.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Daddy Duties

“I’m home.” Dante was exhausted after a long day of hunting demons. He had, somehow, learned not to cause immense collateral damage every single time he was out. Instead, he just caused minor collateral damage. The odd collapsed building would be amongst it, sure, but overall, it was an improvement. And that meant that more money was coming into his pockets. This was all necessary to care for his baby-momma, and the little runt who was currently crawling towards him.

Dante chuckled, and scooped up Nero into his arm. The small boy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, then leaned against him and suckled on his pacifier, apparently content now. Kyrie glimpsed around the corner, laughing lightly when she saw that Nero had grabbed into Dante’s hair with his right hand. The soft glow of the demonic arm flared up briefly, when the baby boy jolted from nodding off, but then mellowed again soon enough.

“He’s been practicing quite vigorously.” Kyrie came over and ruffled Dante’s hair, then glimpsed at Nero’s face. The small boy was quite tired, and was blinking and rubbing across his face. “Someone’s already very exhausted. But he just didn’t want to go to sleep. I think he might have been worried about you.”

“Now I almost feel a little bad.” Dante put down a big suitcase with his payment (though half of it had been taken out again, as per usual), then carried Nero to his bedroom and cradled him. “You should be asleep already, runt. You should know that your dad always comes home, no matter how the day has been.”

Kyrie chuckled quietly, leaning in the doorway, while Nero refused to go to sleep too soon. He wasn’t complaining, but he was a bit fussy, and by the time Dante finally could lay him down in his crib, a good half hour had passed of just him cradling and gently bouncing Nero. “Little fussmonster.”

“He was one, yes. But he is getting used to it, I suppose.” Kyrie sighed quietly and scratched her temple. “I’m not quite sure about it, though. It might be that it gets worse in the future.”

Dante hugged her around the waist. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll just have to become even better than I already am.”


End file.
